Tudo Ocorre Por Uma Razão
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Drarry/Scorbus) Draco e Harry tem suas vidas viradas do avesso e seus filhos arranjam um plano para que eles voltem a ser como dantes. Será que tudo corre como planeado? Ou algo mais será revelado?
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Tudo Ocorre Por Uma Razão | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** [ Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy] [Scorpius Malfoy/ Albus Potter] | **Gênero:** Romance/Família| **Categoria** : U/A | **Classificação:** K+ | **Formato** : Short-fic | **Idioma:** Português |

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

 **Sinopse:** (Drarry/Scorbus) Draco e Harry tem suas vidas viradas do avesso e seus filhos arranjam um plano para que eles voltem a ser como dantes. Será que tudo corre como planeado? Ou algo mais será revelado?

 **Notas:**

 **1)** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

 **2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

 **Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

 **S.L.**

 **TUDO OCORRE POR UMA RAZÃO**

 **Capítulo 1**

Albus, James e Lily olharam para Harry antes de aparatarem. Os olhos verdes do pai, sempre luminosos, estavam vazios e sem vida depois de seu divórcio com Ginny, há oito meses atrás. A mulher, para espanto da família e amigos, tinha pedido o divórcio e saído de casa para morar com Dean Thomas, um de seus ex-namorados. O Mundo Mágico tinha ficado chocado com o acontecimento e, durante semanas, eles foram vítimas dos jornais e de correio indesejado, que queriam saber de toda a história. Tinha sido difícil para os Potters caminharem em pleno Beco Diagon-al e os repórteres se intrometendo entre eles, exigindo comentários para toda essa situação. Harry até teve de colocar uma ordem de afastamento, o que acalmou um pouco a situação. Mas as cartas continuaram aparecendo na Mansão Potter, e eram de imediato queimadas. Eles não tinham trocado mais nenhuma palavra com a mãe, desde que ela tinha saído de casa, pois achavam que ela tinha sido cruel com o pai deles. Para o distraírem, pediram a Scorpius para realizar uma festa na Mansão Malfoy, o que seria vantajoso para todos, pois seria um sítio de distração para Harry, como para o Sr. Malfoy, pois sua mulher, Astória, tinha falecido no ano anterior devido á queda de nove metros de uma vassoura. Ela já andava doente, mas nunca tinha dito a ninguém. Tinha ficado vários dias em St. Mungus, tentando recuperar dos ferimentos, mas não resistiu. Albus tinha visto o sofrimento de Scorpius e o apoiou o mais que pode e, desde a morte dela, Draco andava sempre taciturno. Albus esperava que a ideia deles resultasse e que Harry, tal como o Sr. Malfoy, ficassem como dantes. Aparataram nos portões da Mansão e avançaram para a entrada da casa, onde se encontrava Scorpius vestido com tradicionais vestes bruxas. Os irmãos se entreolharam, percebendo que estavam vestidos do modo Muggle, mas não se pronunciaram. Subiram as escadas e Scorpius cumprimentou, polidamente:

– Boa tarde, Sr. Potter. Boa tarde, pessoal.

– Boa tarde, Scorpius. – Cumprimentaram, Harry com voz amargurada e eles com alegria.

– Entrem, por favor. – Pediu ele, dando passagem. Entraram na Mansão e viram vários de seus colegas se dirigindo para o jardim. Haviam alguns Ravenclaws e Hufflepuffs, mas a maioria eram Slytherins. James olhou, horrorizado, em volta e falou dramaticamente:

– Entrei no antro de Slytherin. Oh, Merlin!

– James! – Exclamaram Albus e Lily, ao mesmo tempo, furiosos com a observação do irmão mais velho. Scorpius sorriu, não se incomodando com o que James tinha dito. Estava mais preocupado em saber se ideia deles iria resultar. O objetivo daquela festa era fazer com que Harry e Draco conversassem, pois sentiam que havia uma emoção entre eles, sempre que se viam, que não sabiam explicar. Pensavam que fosse receio de conversarem sobre o passado e de deixar tudo para trás. Por isso, iriam fazer com que eles ficassem sozinhos e os iriam vigiar, para ver se algo corria mal. Eles estavam tão desesperados em arrancar algum tipo de emoção deles, que não se importavam se eles discutissem. Era melhor do que não reagirem. Um barulho nas escadas os alertou e eles se viraram, vendo o Sr. Malfoy descendo as escadas, com passos firmes e decididos, vestido elegantemente, como um príncipe. Albus olhou para o pai a tempo de ver um brilho indecifrável no olhar, antes de ele se apagar. Deu um pequeno sorriso, pensando que o plano iria resultar e Scorpius disse, com um olhar inocente:

– Oi, pai! Decidi convidar Sr. Potter para a festa. Algum problema? – Albus olhou para o amigo, perplexo. Mesmo o conhecendo há quatro anos, era admirável como ele conseguia parecer tão inocente, se ele não soubesse o que estavam aprontando.

– Nenhum. – Respondeu Draco, friamente, mas seu olhar transmitia uma emoção diferente. Parecia agradado por ver Harry ali, e Albus teve certeza que a ideia deles iria resultar.

– Ainda bem. – Respondeu Scorpius, se virando para os irmãos Potters e perguntou:

– Vamos para o jardim? Todo o mundo está comendo doces.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu Lily e se dirigiram os quatro para o jardim. Albus olhou para trás a tempo de ver seu pai e o Sr. Malfoy frente a frente, se observando atentamente e, por uns momentos, teve receio que eles se agarrassem ali mesmo e lutassem como Muggles, mas nada aconteceu. Sentindo uma pontada de receio, entraram no jardim e perceberam que estava decorado com luminárias coloridas flutuando nos ramos das árvores. Haviam mesas redondas com toalhas brancas por todo o lado com várias bebidas e bolos, tal como salgadinhos. Parte dos colegas estavam sentados em cadeiras, conversando. Viu Scorpius se dirigindo para a mesa mais próxima e o seguiu, enquanto Lily e James iam para o meio do jardim. Se aproximou dele e perguntou, cauteloso:

– Scorp, você acha que vai resultar? – Scorpius suspirou e se virou para Albus, seus olhos prateados demonstrando tristeza ao responder:

– Espero que sim, senão não sei mais o que fazer.

– Eu também espero, Scorp. – Admitiu Albus, com um suspiro – Eu também espero.

Pegou em um biscoito de chocolate e o trincou. Sentiu o chocolate se derretendo em sua boca, descendo por sua garganta e soltou um pequeno gemido, deliciado. Scorpius o observava com atenção, seus olhos prateados fixados em sua boca, e ele disse, ruborizando:

– É delicioso. – Scorpius sorriu em resposta e se observaram atentamente. Albus sentiu seu rosto esquentar e desviou o olhar, vendo James abraçado a duas gêmeas loiras, e percebeu que conversavam animadamente, seu irmão com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios e elas o observando, derretidas com seu charme. Revirou os olhos e fez um gesto para Scorpius, para que se virasse. Ele o fez e, quando viu James, comentou:

– O costume. – Caminharam pelos convidados, conversando sobre Quidditch, mas Albus observava constantemente a Mansão, esperando. Mas não sabia ao certo o que.

 **OoOoO**

Albus estava sentado em um banco de jardim e observava seus colegas se divertindo. Scorpius tinha dito que ia ver como estava correndo o plano e que voltaria rapidamente. Mas não só o deixou sozinho no meio da festa, como estava demorando. Estava imaginando uma forma de se vingar, quando viu Scorpius saindo da Mansão, esbaforido, e lhe fez sinal para ter com ele. Albus se levantou de supetão, curioso, e Scorpius correu para chamar James e Lily. Lily acorreu de imediato ao chamado, mas James não queria de jeito nenhum se afastar das gêmeas e foi preciso ele e Lily irem lá e arrancarem-no das garras delas.

– Então? – Perguntou, curioso – Resultou?

Scorpius deu um sorriso debochado e comentou:

– Melhor do que esperávamos.

– Como assim? – Perguntou James, interessado em saber mais.

– Me sigam. – Pediu Scorpius e eles o fizeram. O interior da Mansão parecia deserto, exceto pelos quadros dos antepassados que os observavam com curiosidade disfarçável. Subiram calmamente as escadas, o tapete abafando os passos deles e Scorpius os guiou para o gabinete. A porta estava encostada e espreitaram. O que viram, os deixou atónitos. Seus pais estavam abraçados, o loiro com a cabeça encostada no peito de Harry e Harry sorria carinhosamente, algo que há muito não viam.

– Isto é um absurdo. – Ouviram o Sr. Malfoy dizer, com voz suave.

– O quê? – Perguntou Harry, afagando os cabelos platinados.

– Essa situação. – Falou Draco, levantando o olhar e olhando fixamente para o rosto de Harry – A gente não pode ficar juntos.

– Porquê? – Perguntou Harry, parando suas carícias e observando Draco com atenção.

– O que a sociedade irá dizer? – Perguntou o loiro, cauteloso.

– Não quero saber. – Disse Harry, com voz firme – Fiquei seis meses sendo injuriado porque Ginny me abandonou. A vida é minha e eu faço o que quiser. E eu quero ficar com você, Draco Malfoy.

– Mas, Ha… – Começou o Sr. Malfoy, mas foi interrompido por um beijo de Harry. James tapou os olhos de Lily com a mão e sussurrou, chocado:

– _Merlin, meus olhos!_ – Lily se debatia contra o irmão e sussurrava, em exigência:

– _Me deixe ver! Eu quero ver! James!_

Albus e Scorpius se entreolharam, admirados. A ideia tinha funcionado, mas não da maneira que eles esperavam.

 **Continua…**

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu adorei escrevê-lo.

Há muito que não escrevia Drarry e estava com vontade. Deixem reviews, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! É verdade, decidi fazer uma continuação. Só para avisar que é a primeira vez que trabalho com o casal ScorpiusXAlbus. Nunca tinha escrito nem uma linha sobre eles. Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior e os favoritos. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capitulo 2**

Lily conseguiu se desvencilhar de seu irmão e observou a cena à sua frente. O choque estava impregnado nos rostos de cada um deles. Observar Harry Potter beijando Draco Malfoy era, no mínimo, surreal. O que eles queriam era que seus pais fossem amigos, mas dava a sensação que iriam ser mais que isso.

Para não serem flagrados, pois seria uma situação incômoda para todos, embora fosse um pouco impossível, já que os dois adultos se agarravam com desespero e paixão, se afastaram silenciosamente da porta e caminharam enquanto comentavam o que tinham presenciado:

– Não posso acreditar! – Exclamou James, o mais chocado de todos. – Malfoy e nosso pai…

– Pelo menos parecem apaixonados. – Falou Lily, sensatamente. – Há muito tempo que não via papai sorrindo daquele jeito. Ele andava sempre tão triste, sério. – Hesitou, mas se virou para os dois garotos, que nada tinham comentado, e perguntou – Que vocês acham?

Percebeu que os dois garotos cruzavam olhares de tempos a tempos, com um ligeiro rubor em seus rostos. Lily achou esquisita essa reação, mas nada disse.

– Bom… – Começou Albus, pigarreando de seguida. Não sabia o que dizer e se sentia desconfortável por ter visto seu pai em um momento tão íntimo como aquele. Ele e sua mãe não faziam nenhum tipo de carinho em público desde que sua irmã tinha entrado em Hogwarts. – Papai parecia feliz e isso é o que importa.

Olhou para Scorpius, que afastou alguns fios do cabelo loiro para trás. Ele olhava para a frente e seu rosto estava inexpressivo quando comentou:

– Desde a morte de mamãe, que meu pai não sorria daquele jeito. E prefiro ele assim do que melancólico. Pelo menos não está agindo como um zumbi.

James observava seus irmãos e Malfoy como se lhes tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça, a surpresa impregnada em suas feições.

– Mas…mas…. – Balbuciou, horrorizado – Eles são dois homens!

– E? – Perguntou Lily, revirando os olhos – Qual é o problema? O amor que eles sentem um pelo outro é o mesmo que a gente sente. Aliás, o amor homossexual é mais puro e verdadeiro que o heterossexual, pois muitos homossexuais são capazes de lutar contra a sociedade por alguém que amam. – E adicionou, aborrecida – Aff, deixa de ser precoceituoso, James!

– Não estou sendo preconceituoso! – Exclamou James, desconfortável – Só acho esquisito dois homens se beijando. Não é normal.

– Normal? _Normal? –_ Perguntou Lily, elevando a voz. Albus reparou que ela ficava muito parecida com sua mãe quando gritava. – Você está sendo é um idiota preconceituoso que tem medo da diferença. Que tem medo do que os outros pensarão quando descobrirem que seu pai é _gay_. O que, eu tenho que afirmar, não me faz diferença nenhuma. O que importa a mim é que papai seja FELIZ…

– Lily. – Interrompeu Albus, calmamente. Se ninguém a impedisse, seus gritos poderiam deitar a estrutura da Mansão a baixo. Talvez estivesse exagerando, mas sabia que os gritos de sua irmã provocariam muitas dores de cabeça e atenção indesejada. E ele não queria que isso acontecesse. – Tenha calma. Está quase gritando.

Lily ruborizou, deitando olhares assassinos a seu irmão, que se encolhia a seu lado. Ela podia ser baixinha e mais nova que eles, mas era realmente assustadora.

– Vá para meu quarto, Lily. – Pediu Scorpius, seu tom de voz tinha um aviso implícito – Vocês precisam de conversar à vontade. E essa discussão não pode ser ouvida por outras pessoas.

Ela observou Scorpius por uns momentos, seu rosto voltando, aos poucos, à sua coloração normal. Suspirou para se acalmar, enquanto ele chamou:

– Masky! – Um elfo vestido com uma túnica negra, com a insínia da família Malfoy bordada em cima do coração, apareceu à frente deles com um suave "pop" e fez uma reverência, enquanto perguntava com voz esganiçada:

– Que deseja, menino Scorpius?

– Leve Lily e James para meu quarto, para que possam conversar à vontade. - Ordenou Scorpius. O elfo fez uma nova reverência ao amo, se virou para para os irmãos e pediu:

– Me sigam, por favor, jovens senhores. - James acenou com a cabeça, pálido, e Lily agradeceu, com voz doce, como se não tivesse gritado há minutos atrás.

– Obrigada, Masky. - Masky fez um gesto com a mão para que o seguissem. Scorpius e Albus observaram Lily e James se afastando, a garota falando em voz baixa para o irmão, que gesticulava em sua defesa. Eles viraram o corredor e Scorpius olhou para o amigo, que observava seus irmãos com um ligeiro rubor no rosto. Ele percebeu que Albus estava envergonhado com a reação de James ao acontecimento que tinham presenciado, não ao fato de Lily ter quase gritado. Sua irmã tinha essas reações desde pequena e ele nunca tinha tido essa atitude. Albus olhou para ele, abrindo a boca para se desculpar, mas um barulho o interrompeu. Olharam para trás a tempo de verem Draco e Harry de mãos dadas, com sorrisos bobos nos rostos. Scorpius tapou a boca de Albus, para que não fizesse nenhum som e ele sentiu seus batimentos cardíacos se acelerarem com o toque dele contra sua pele. Scorpius o puxou para dentro de um dos quarto de hospedes, impedindo de serem vistos, e fechou a porta com cuidado. Ficaram os dois abraçados, em silêncio, escutando os passos dos adultos se afastando. Quando sentiram que não havia mais nenhum motivo para estarem juntos, se afastaram e Albus se desculpou:

– Me perdoe pela reação de minha irmã, mas você percebeu que James estava sendo um babaca.

– E quando ele não é? – Perguntou Scorpius, dando um sorriso irônico e Albus riu, um riso baixo e rouco, que arrepiou os pelos de sua nuca. Sentia falta do calor de Albus, queria que ele tivesse continuado em seus braços, mas não iria pedir para que o abraçasse de novo. Não querendo que seu amigo reparasse em suas emoções, se sentou na borda da cama e comentou:

– A gente precisa conversar sobre o que viu. – Albus se sentou a seu lado e tocou nos lençóis de veludo negro, sentindo sua textura. Não sabia o que dizer. Ficaram os dois em silêncio, Scorpius esperando que Albus falasse, mas ele nada dizia. Para o ajudar, começou:

– Tenho que confessar que o plano não saiu como a gente pensava. Nunca imaginei ver nossos pais se beijando. Talvez sendo amigos, mas nada mais.

– Sim. – Disse Albus, aliviado por seu amigo o compreeder. – Tenho que admitir que foi esquisito. Há muito tempo que não via meu pai beijando uma pessoa, principalmente minha mãe. Mas penso que seu pai faria meu pai feliz.

– Hum…hum… - Concordou Scorpious – Mas será que eles irão namorar ou esquecer o que aconteceu?

– Talvez eles fiquem juntos. – Falou Albus, pensando um pouco – Eles estavam de mãos dadas, não me parece que eles esqueçam facilmente o beijo.

–Talvez tenha razão. – Admitiu Scorpius. – Eu percebi que, durante o beijo que eles trocaram, que havia sentimentos fortes. Não foi um beijo normal, parecia mais um beijo desesperado, como se eles quisessem fazer aqui há muito tempo.

– Bom, - Comentou Albus, pensativamente – Tio Ron contava que, sempre que eles se encontravam, tinham sempre as emoções à flor da pele. Que eles se odiavam.

– Desconfio que eles não se odiavam, mas que havia tensão sexual. – Disse Scorpius.

– O que é esquisito, já que eles são completamente opostos. – Falou Albus, observando o quarto em redor. A cor da parede era de um castanho cor de areia, um tom suave e acolhedor, transmitindo serenidade. Era o que eles precisavam naquele momento. As cortinas lilás estavam abertas, deixando a claridade entrar pelo quarto e os móveis eram de cor cinzenta.

– " _Os opostos se atraem."_ \- Citou Scorpius, em tom solene. Albus parou de observar o quarto e fitou seu amigo, espantado. Nunca pensou que ele pudesse mencionar um ditado Muggle. Percebendo o olhar admirado de Albus sobre si, Scorpius ruborizou, envergonhado. Ele conhecia algumas coisas do mundo que seu avô ainda considerava inferior, embora não admitisse tão abertamente. Albus sorriu, era raro ver Scorpius corando, mas estava fazendo com frequência naquele dia. Talvez por ter sido um dia emocionante para todos. Scorpius arregalou os olhos e exclamou:

– Espere ai! Se nossos pais namorarem, quer dizer que a gente….

– A gente ia ser irmãos. – Concluiu Albus, e uma tristeza repentina o envolveu. Ele não queria ser irmão de Scorpius. Queria ser algo mais.

– Oh, Merlin! Não! - Exclamou Scorpius, dramaticamente, colocando a mão no peito e fazendo uma careta. Tinha reparado nas feições tristes de Albus e tentou animá-lo. – Eu e James sermos irmãos… que horror!

Albus deu uma risada e comentou, em tom de brincadeira:

– É verdade. James é terrivel como irmão mais velho. – Suspirou e falou, com um pouco de tristeza na voz – Ia ser legal se nós fossemos irmãos…

– Na verdade. – Revelou Scorpius, seriamente, reparando que ele ainda estava triste. Não aguentava ver Albus naquele estado. – Eu não quero ser seu irmão.

O rosto de Albus revelou choque perante essas palavras e ele percebeu o brilho de lágrimas em seus olhos esmeraldas, que tanto amava. Sentia que era naquele momento que tinha que se declarar, senão poderia ser tarde demais. Ele se aproximou de Albus e colocou as duas mãos no rosto quente. Albus olhou para Scorpius, esperando seus próximos passos.

– Eu quero ser mais que seu irmão. – Revelou, com voz rouca – Quero ser seu namorado.

Os olhos de Albus se arregalaram pelo espanto e Scorpius suspirou. Não podia voltar atrás. Já se tinha declarado e ia continuar seu pedido até ao fim.

– Eu te amo. – Confessou e viu lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de Albus. – Te amo tanto que chega a doer.

– Oh, Merlin! – Exclamou Albus, desesperado – Eu pensei…pensei que você não…eu também te amo!

Se atirou a seus braços e Scorpius sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus. Estremeceu ao sentir o toque quente, acolhedor, e se sentiu em casa. Albus gemeu contra seus lábios e ele sentiu as lágrimas que escorriam pelas bochechas dele, molhando suas mãos. Há muito tempo que desejava beijá-lo, mas nunca tinha tido a coragem e a oportunidade de se declarar. Sentindo Albus em seus braços, percebeu que aquele era o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Até mesmo quando tinha recebido a carta de Hogwarts, não se tinha sentido tão bem consigo mesmo. Se afastaram, suas respirações ofegantes e seus lábios vemelhos. Scorpius viu que os cabelos negros de Albus estavam ainda mais revoltosos que o habitual, lhe dando charme. Albus passou as mãos pelas bochechas, emocionado com a revelação de Scorpius. Ele o amava há muito tempo, mas não sabia a extensão dos sentimentos de Scorpius por si. E, ao escutar as palavras que há muito desejava, tinha sentido um calor gostoso dentro de seu peito.

– Namore comigo, Al. – Implorou Scorpius, em desespero.

– Claro que sim… - Respondeu Albus, emocionado – Sim, Scorp…

Seus lábios se juntaram com violência e se beijaram novamente com paixão, seus corpos colados e seus corações batendo em sintonia.

Durante anos tinham escondido seus verdadeiros sentimentos, não revelando que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. Durante anos, a amizade deles florescia cada vez mais, se tornado confidentes, companheiros. Durante aqueles anos, eles tinham cultivado um amor verdadeiro que, finalmente, tinha sido revelado. Mas não da maneira que eles tinham pensado, pois o destino nem sempre segue os planos que uma pessoa planeia.

 **Continua…**

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu adorei escrevê-lo. Qual será a reação de James? Será que irá apoiar sua família, ou não? Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam. Espero ansiosa por vossos comentários. Bjs :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Esse é o ultimo capítulo da fic. Aqui saberão como James reagirá ao relacionamento de Scorpius e Albus, entre outras coisas. Espero que gostem. Bjs :D

 **S.L.**

 **Capitulo 3**

Lily caminhava de um lado para o outro pelo quarto de Scorpius, como uma fera enjaulada. Seus cabelos ruivos, normalmente bem penteados, estavam descabelados, parecendo que tinha uma juba no topo da cabeça. Seu rosto estava vermelho de tanto gritar com James, tentando colocar algum juízo em sua cabeça. Ela sentia os nervos à flor da pele. Estava chocada com os pensamentos retrógrados e sem sentido de seu irmão mais velho. James estava sentado na poltrona de tecido chenille, de cor castanha, e observava distraidamente os posters do time de _Caerphilly Catapults_ , do País de Gales, que estavam afixados na parede branca do quarto. Os jogadores estavam sentados em suas vassouras, vestidos com vestes com listras verde-claras e vermelhas. Do que ele tinha lido em " _Quadribol através dos Séculos_ ", sabia que o time incluía 18 vitórias em campeonatos da Liga e um famoso triunfo na final da Taça Europeia, em 1956, quando derrotou a equipe norueguesa _Papagaios de_ _Karasjok._

Tinha uma das orelhas tapadas com uma mão e acariciava delicadamente o tímpano da outra. Suas feições estavam tensas e pensava em tudo o que Lily tinha dito. Sua irmã tinha gritado um discurso em que ele era "um garoto idiota, mimado e homofóbico", que "tinha medo do que os outros falariam dele" e " para ele era mais importante a fama do que a felicidade de papai". James tentou negar as acusações, mas percebeu que Lily tinha razão. Ele tinha receio do que seus amigos pensariam dele, como o tratariam dali para a frente ao saberem que, seu pai, o herói do Mundo Mágico era gay. Conhecia casos de colegas que foram obrigados a abandonarem Hogwarts, pois não aguentavam as piadinhas que os outros faziam sobre suas famílias. E o sobrenome Potter era importante na sociedade para que houvesse um escândalo. Seria exatamente como há oito meses atrás, quando sua mãe saiu de casa. Todos iriam escrever cartas, querendo saber mais, os repórteres fariam de tudo para ter uma entrevista com eles. Suas cartas teriam de ser confiscadas, seria novamente aquele inferno que ele e seus irmãos tinham vivido, e não queria passar por aquilo novamente.

Sabia que tio Ron e sua mãe reagiriam mal se seu pai e Malfoy quisessem ter um relacionamento. Eles odiavam os Malfoys, não tinham esquecido o que Draco e Lucius tinham feito com eles. As humilhações, o Diário de Tom Riddle...havia muitas desavenças entre suas famílias, demasiadas para serem perdoadas.

Tia Mione reagiria com sensatez, tentando saber como tudo aconteceu e, de certeza, pela amizade e o carinho que sentia por seu pai, que os apoiaria. Ela, mesmo não tendo falado abertamente, tinha detestado quando sua mãe abandonado seu marido e seus filhos.

Vovó Molly e vovô Arthur, que gostavam de Harry como um filho, também iriam apoiar, pois só queriam o bem dele. Talvez depois de algumas conversas e discussões, mas era normal, pois ficariam preocupados.

Tio George lançaria uma de suas invenções contra Malfoy, que ficaria irritado e xingaria todos os Weasleys à face da Terra. Mas, se conversassem com ele seriamente, entenderia.

Os restantes Weasleys, tal como Teddy, depois de saberem do relacionamento, tentariam descobrir se haviam sido utilizadas maldições imperdoáveis, tentariam acalmar os ânimos entre seus familiares, ameaçariam Malfoy para que não machucasse Harry, que o adoravam como um irmão (ou pai), e os apoiariam. Tudo ficaria bem no final. Se sua própria família iria aceitar o relacionamento, pela felicidade de Harry, porque ele também não podia aceitar?

Respirou fundo, colocando suas ideias em ordem e falou:

– Tá bom. - Lily parou de andar e olhou para seu irmão, ansiosa. Ele olhou para sua irmã e continuou:

– Eu posso tentar aceitar a relação deles. Mas só isso. Não irei chamar o doninha júnior de "irmão". Já me chega vocês dois.

– Cala a boca, James. - Falou Lily, se sentindo aliviada pela aceitação de seu irmão. Ela sabia que papai e o senhor Malfoy iriam precisar de muito apoio. Afinal, eles tinham lutado um contra o outro no passado e Malfoy tinha pertencido aos Comensais da Morte, mesmo tendo sido obrigado. - Você é pior que a gente.

– Mas vocês me amam, eu sei. - James comentou, convencido e Lily riu. Seu irmão podia ser um cabeça dura, mas amava seu pai e iria decidir pelo melhor, só precisava de levar um empurrão. Escutaram passos do lado de fora e a porta do quarto foi entreaberta. A cabeça do senhor Malfoy assomou à porta e, vendo somente eles, franziu o sobrolho e perguntou:

– Crianças, onde está meu filho?

– A gente não sabe. - Falou Lily, olhando com carinho para Draco. A porta foi aberta e os perfis de Harry e Draco apareceram. James, percebendo a mão de Harry atrás das costas de Draco, sorriu maliciosamente para eles e comentou:

– Estou muito contente que tenham decidido namorar, mas não me peçam para chamar o senhor Malfoy de _papai._ Tenho que admitir que seria esquisito demais.

– O que você falou, James? - Perguntou seu pai, admirado, enquanto Lily abafava um risinho. Os rostos dos dois homens mostravam o choque que sentiam com as palavras dele. Como sabiam que eles estavam namorando? Eles tinham começado a namorar somente à uma hora atrás. Ninguém podia saber, pelo menos pelos meios legais. Harry, mesmo em choque, estava pronto para perguntar como eles tinham obtido aquela informação, quando Draco se recuperou primeiro e perguntou, astutamente:

– Como você soube? - Lily sorriu, feliz com a revelação. - A gente ainda não contou para ninguém.

Sem esperar pela resposta, ela correu para Draco e Harry e os abraçou entusiasticamente, aquelas palavras tinham dito tudo. Harry riu com a reação animada de sua filha, um riso rouco e sensual, que arrepiou os pelos da nuca de Draco. Eles olharam para James, que brincou com seu cabelo, o despenteando ainda mais e comentou, divertido:

– A gente não sabia, vocês acabaram de confessar. – Vendo os rostos incrédulos dos adultos, continuou – Não foi difícil de especular, afinal vocês estavam se agarrando muito entusiasticamente no gabinete.

Um rubor intenso percorreu os rostos dos dois homens, que perceberam que tinham sido flagrados. James gargalhou ao ver a reação deles e Lily falou, satisfeita:

– Estou tão feliz por vocês. Merecem tanto ficar juntos e serem felizes.

– Obrigado, meu amor. - Agradeceu Harry, se recuperando aos poucos, enquanto acariciava os cabelos acajú de sua filha. Não acreditava que seus filhos sabiam que eles se amavam e que estavam reagindo bem. Pensava que James iria ser contra, que teriam discussões, mas estava reagindo melhor do que esperava. Pelo modo orgulho que Lily observava seu irmão, percebeu que ela tinha sido de muita importância para que ele aceitasse sem implicações. Beijou o topo da cabeça de Lily e sussurrou:

– _Obrigado._ \- Ela olhou para o pai, percebendo que ele estava agradecendo por causa de James e respondeu:

– De nada. - Draco tocou na mão de Lily e a apertou delicadamente, em agradecimento, fazendo com que ela sorrisse amorosamente para ele. Não estando habituado a ser tocado tão carinhosamente por outras pessoas e, se sentindo um pouco incomodado, pigarreou, e se afastou lentamente, dizendo:

– Precisamos encontrar Scorpius.

– E Albus também. - Adicionou Harry, ficando preocupado com o sumiço de seu filho. Já não o via há algum tempo e precisava de saber se ele estava bem. James se levantou e saíram todos do quarto. De varinha em punho, os dois homens abriam as portas das habitações e espreitavam para dentro, mas estavam vazias. Draco comentou, para se acalmar:

– Nada de ruim aconteceu com eles. As proteções da Mansão me teriam avisado se algo tivesse acontecido. Eles devem estar escondidos. – Harry agarrou a mão de seu companheiro e a apertou com delicadeza, lhe transmitindo serenidade, e falou:

– A gente já vai encontrá-los, não se preocupe. Provavelmente devem estar na biblioteca ou no jardim com os outros convidados, não? – Perguntou para Draco, que pensou um pouco e chamou:

– Masky! –O elfo apareceu à frente deles com um suave "pop" e fez uma reverência, enquanto perguntava com voz esganiçada:

– Que desejam, senhores?

– Você sabe onde estão Albus e Scorpius? - Perguntou Draco, com voz firme, mas sentindo seu corpo tremer, receoso de que algo de muito ruim tenha acontecido com os dois garotos, na sua própria casa.

– Não senhor. - Falou o elfo, assustado, percebendo a aflição de seu amo. – Não os vejo desde que trouxe os meninos para o quarto.

E apontou para James e Lily, que tinham os rostos franzidos de preocupação. Draco suspirou, afastando seu cabelo da frente dos olhos, e pediu:

– Vá ver se eles estão na biblioteca e no jardim. E me informe de imediato.

– Sim, senhor. – Respondeu o elfo e sumiu. Draco abriu mais uma porta e espreitou para dentro.

– Você não tem nenhuma proteção em redor de seu filho? – Perguntou Harry – Pensava que os Malfoys usavam Magia Antiga para protegerem seus familiares.

– Normalmente utilizo. – Informou ele, fechando a porta e se encaminhando para outra, seus cabelos loiros se despenteando pelas vezes que passava a mão. – Mas retiro quando ele está na Mansão. Afinal, ele já não é nenhuma criança. E nossa família já não recebe ameaças há muitos anos, pensei que estava tudo bem.

– Talvez a gente esteja exagerando. – Comentou James, tentando acalmar todos eles. – Eles podem estar em segurança dentro de algumas dessas habitações.

Antes que alguém pudesse replicar, o elfo apareceu novamente e, fazendo uma reverência enquanto abaixava as orelhas, falou:

– Lamento, senhores, mas não encontrei os meninos. – Os dois homens apertaram suas mãos, transmitindo força, enquanto James e Lily fitavam o elfo, preocupado. Draco ordenou, friamente:

– Volte para seus afazeres.

– Sim, senhor. – Respondeu Masky, fazendo uma ultima reverência, e desaparatou. Draco aumentou seus passos e virou o corredor. Todos o seguiram, percebendo a determinação em suas feições. Passaram por uma porta, quando escutaram um gemido baixo. Pararam de repente, atentos, tentando escutar mais barulhos. Um novo gemido, um pouco mais alto se fez ouvir e Harry, automaticamente, apontou a varinha para a porta e ordenou:

– _Alohomorra!_ – A porta se abriu um pouco e todos entraram de supetão, observando atónitos, a cena á frente deles. Scorpius e Albus estavam sentados um à frente do outro, de cabelos despenteados e feições ruborizadas. As roupas de ambos estavam amassadas e Scorpius tinha uma de suas mãos dentro da camiseta de Albus. Os dois garotos se afastaram, assustados, e observaram sua família. James, percebendo o que estava acontecendo, gritou:

– QUÊ!? Vocês também. – Pálido, olhou para a irmã, que observava os dois garotos com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e exclamou, dramaticamente – Lily! Eles também!? Oh, Merlin! Isso é demais para meu emocional!

– James, tenha calma. – Ordenou Lily – Lembre-se do que a gente falou. O mais importante é a felicidade de nossa família, não o que os outros pensam. Mas eu não acho esquisito. – Continuou – Afinal, eu reparava nos olhares que vocês trocavam sempre que estavam sozinhos.

– Lily! – Gritou Albus, envergonhado, enquanto Scorpius se ria a seu lado.

– Eles são mesmo tapados. – Comentou ela, naturalmente, abanando a cabeça. Draco observava a cena de braços cruzados e perguntou, seriamente:

– Meninos, isso é o que a gente está pensando? – Os dois garotos hesitaram, enquanto todos esperavam, ansiosos, pela resposta e Albus disse:

– Sim. – Hesitou, mas concluiu – A gente está namorando.

– Vocês também? – Perguntou James, e continuou com o drama – Papai está namorando um Malfoy, meu irmão também. Só eu estou sozinho.

Scorpius e Albus fitaram seus pais com espanto, que sorriram com timidez.

– Isso é que você diz. – Repreendeu Lily, cruzando os braços e olhando reprovadoramente para ele – Você não me pareceu sozinho quando estava se agarrando com aquelas garotas no jardim.

– Bom… – Começou James, mas parou de falar ao ver que todo o mundo ria. – Eu gosto da companhia feminina.

– Claro, claro… – Falou Lily, sarcasticamente. Revirou os olhos com as palavras de seu irmão e correu para os dois garotos, os abraçando entusiasticamente. Beijou as bochechas de cada um e exclamou:

– Que maravilha! Vocês também estão juntos! Estou tão feliz! Parabéns!

– Obrigado. - Agradeceram eles, abraçando Lily de volta. Harry e Draco estavam admirado, mas orgulhosos de seus filhos.

– É bom saber que vocês encontraram o amor. – Falou Harry, olhando carinhosamente para eles. Albus e Scorpius sorriram, emocionados. Seus pais apoiavam o relacionamento deles. Olharam curiosos para James, que observava tudo calmamente e ficaram atentos. Ele não iria ficar calado. Como se tivesse lido a mente deles, ele deu um passo para a frente e pigarreou:

– Escutem aqui, Mafoys. - Falou James seriamente para os dois loiros, que olharam para ele com atenção – Eu não sou conhecido por ser o maior Maroto de Hogwarts, desde a época de meu avô por nada. - Baixou a voz e continuou – Espero bem que vocês tratem bem meu pai e meu irmão com todo o carinho e dedicação que eles merecem, senão terão surpresas desagradáveis à vossa espera.

– James! - Exclamaram Harry, Lily e Albus, em repreensão. James olhou para eles com superioridade e saiu do quarto, pensando que iria ser divertido ser familiar das doninhas albinas. Os dois loiros se entreolharam, sabendo que estavam encrencados, e pensaram ao mesmo tempo: " _Quem lhes mandou se meterem com Potters?"_.

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do fim. O que acharam da reação de James? Creio que ele se divertirá muito pregando peças em Scorpius e, talvez, em Draco. Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Eu adorei escrevê-la. Bjs :D


End file.
